


Blood Violet

by WolfieWolfer



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, Violence, Yandere, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieWolfer/pseuds/WolfieWolfer
Summary: A new girl gets transferred into your school. What could go wrong?---Yuri(G!P) x Fem Reader
Relationships: Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I've tried to improve it. This was just for fun. This is a Girl penis story so if you'd like don't read. But um hope you enjoy it.

Yuri stood looking at the school from the outside remembering this was the fourth school she had to be transferred too. She sighed and looked around at the empty school grounds wanting to make her family proud.

\---

You were walking to your class when you heard the commotion of people talking in the halls. You ,knowing a lot of the people there, go to one of them and hear them talking about a new girl that's been transferred to the school. 

"Hey (f/n) did you hear about the new girl that's been transferred?" One of the girls says. 

"I heard she's really pretty" One of the guys says before being elbowed by someone else in the group that was talking.

"I heard she keeps to herself" Another girl says as she leans against a wall.

"Hey. I heard that she's been having to move school to school because of mysterious murders going on wherever she goes. Maybe she’s cursed. I think we should stay away from her." Selina, one of the biggest gossip girls in the whole school says. She's one of the hottest girls in the school and for some reason people listen to her despite knowing her title. 

"Hmm. Maybe your jealous cause she might be even hotter than you?" Jake says from behind her. They're on and off all the time and he tries his best to piss her off...but she loves it. 

"As if Jake you just wanna get your dick wet with any new girl. Remember the freshmen incident." Selina remarks laughing behind her hand as she walks away. 

"Hey! I'd never touch a freshman!" He says running after her. 

You watch the whole thing and roll your eyes and at how ridiculous they are. You soon wave goodbye to the rest of the group as you make your way towards class.

\---

You walk into the homeroom and head to the back of the class to sit. You put your head on the table as you wait for school to start. You sit up when you hear your teacher began to talk.

"As you may or may not know we have a new student joining us and she's gonna introduce herself." Ms.Lion says as a girl walks into class. 

She has long purple hair and purple eyes. She's tall and has an introverted vibe about her. You look at her and wonder why would someone like her have to transfer schools. 

"H-hi my name is Yuri and I'm going to be a Senior starting today. I look forward to…”, she dazes off like she’s thinking what to say but continues, “... the rest of the year with you." She says before being told to have a seat. She takes a seat next to you but she doesn't make eye contact she just keeps her eyes focus to the front of the class. Her eyes not moving at all like she's in a different world. 

\---

It was lunch time and you hadn't done much with your day. It was the same normal day talking to your friends. 

"Hey (y/n) how do ya feel having the new girl I'm your homeroom?" Your best friend Hanzo says. He's been your friend since middle school and he's had a crush on you for a while but you had to turn him down. He and you still were friends and he understood your decision. 

"Um she's fine I guess I haven't really you know… talked to her." You say poking at the food on your plate. 

"I mean you're supposed to know everyone am I right?" He laughs elbowing you and you roll your eyes. 

"Shut up I'm just... friendly and I feel like no one should know the feeling that no one is gonna listen to them and care." You say and he looks at you with a smirk on his face. 

"And you wonder why I like you" you hear him mumble. 

"Eeeeh what did you say?" You ask, wondering if he would speak a little louder. 

"I said that you should talk to her seeing that she's sitting alone over there" he mentions as he points with his eyes and you follow to see Yuri sitting by herself reading a book rather than eating.

"Don't you think she's busy doing something?" You say keeping your eyes on her. 

"Pshhh naa it's still the first week of school we don't get real work till next week go say something! I have to go to class early to help a teacher out. I'd be sad to leave you all alone." He says leaning his head on your shoulder. 

"Haha you really think I'd feel alone without you. Fine, I'll go talk to her." You start to get up almost letting his head fall onto the table. 

"Have fun, hopefully she's nice," He says picking himself up and turning to get up and walk out of the lunchroom. 

You stand at the table getting ready to walk over. You try to calm down not wanting to fuck up and starts to walk on over. She didn't even notice you coming at her, her face in a book with a black cover on it. 

"Hello? Yuri was it?" You say standing in front of her across the table. 

She doesn't look up from her book and you guess she's really into it. You know she's new but a simple poke wouldn't hurt right? So you walk over to the other side of the table and poked her shoulder which causes her to jump and close her book and look straight at you. 

"Sorry about that I just wanted to say hey", you say as you back a step away and put your hands behind your back. 

"Oh. Hello." She says resting her book down and adjusting herself and looking put off about what to say.

"So um how's your day been so far and do you mind if I sit here with you?" You say looking at her and move to the side wondering if you fucked up already. 

"It’s been fine and no I don't mind at all." She says looking at you as you walk around the table to take a seat in front of her. 

"Um.... what's your book about?" You ask feeling the awkward vibes arise as your hands start to play with each other. 

"Well I don't think you'd be interested in things like this but it's more of a darker book." She says glancing at the book before back at you. 

"Ah...I mean I'm pretty open minded so I don't think I'd mind." You say looking at her more and see she's a really pretty girl. You end up shaking your head to end the thoughts that were floating around your mind because you were not dating anyone because it's the last year of school and you were trying to make it count. Once you're done you see Yuri looking at you with a bit of a confused face. 

"S-sorry about that, it just happens. I was just thinking about how pretty you are, you know?" You say without even thinking and you see a light red starting to color her face. 

"AH! Sorry I didn't mean to say that I meant I did but like in a friend way I mean I know we just met I mean never mind lunch is about to end i-i'll see you in homeroom okay?" You say getting up wondering why you were so bad with talking today. You do it all the time why was it so hard now? Well everyone makes mistakes so hopefully everything should be fine. You walk out of the lunch room leaving a confused but amused Yuri behind.


	2. Her House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the new girl a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story posted on Wattpad for a while but I've been wanting to post it here so here you go.

It was the end of the school day and you were sitting at your desk trying not to make eye contact with Yuri and trying to pass the day. You realize that you were gonna have school with this girl everyday. So you turn towards her to find her looking at you but her eyes quickly dart away. You find that strange but you ignore it. 

"Hey Yuri I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. I'm just tired and goofed up but I saw you alone and I just wanted to say hey." You say trying not to mumble on and repeat yourself knowing your habits by now.

"Ah it's fine...not a lot of people do that so thanks..." She says not looking at you only glancing at you now and then as she looks at the book in her hands. 

"Yeah....um you wanna talk after school or something I can walk with you or something." You say out of nowhere but you know she's new to the town so you might as well show her around. 

She finally makes eye contact with you and breaks a smile for a second. 

"O-okay yeah let's do it." She agrees and closes her book. She then blushes lightly but you're too busy with your mission accomplished to notice. 

*

It was awkward. You lived with your mom while your dad worked across seas and your mom worked late so you could get home whenever you wanted really. You were walking with Yuri and you didn't make much conversation. You were walking her home because it was easy to show her stuff in the area and it wasn’t like you had work to do.

"So....why did you transfer here?" You ask trying to start some kind of conversation.  
She's quiet for a bit and then responds.

"My parents got a job out here and so we needed to move." She says fixing her bag strap.

"Oh kinda sucks what about your old friends?" 

"No one really talks to me...but vise versa"

"Oh."

It was then awkward silence again but you break it. 

"Well at least I talked to you."

"Yeah...." 

You and her keep on walking till you make it to this mansion and she turns to you. 

"Well thank you for... everything today" Yuri says with a slight smile on her face.

"W-woah...but no problem haha it wasn't a problem" You say looking at the house and the brick wall around it with the gate to get in. 

"Do you wanna look inside?" She asks you as she opens the gate and it swings open so smoothly. 

You know you just met this girl but you did sense anything bad from her. Then again you have never been in a house so big so why not… right? 

"Y-yeah I do actually you wouldn't mind would you?" You ask as she starts to walk through.

"I don't," she says as you follow her inside, walking towards that big door that leads into the front. 

Once she opened it was breathtaking. Everything seemed so new and clean and you could hardly describe it. She tells you to follow her and you do ever so slowly taking in the site of everything. You arrive at her room which seems to be 3 to 4 times bigger than your own back at home and has a wall that's like a bookshelf. You just stand there near the door as she puts her bag in a chair near her computer desk and looks at you. 

"You can sit on the bed if you want you've been so nice to me already." She says take off her sweater and hang it on a hook on her closet door. You soon put your bag on the floor near the bed and sit down and gosh the bed feels like heaven. You were touching the bed and when you looked up you found Yuri in your face and you jumped back. 

"Woah! You scared me there haha… so you live here with your family?" You ask and she takes a seat next to you. Close next to you but you’re not touching. 

"Yeah but they work all day and night so you probably won't see them." She responds and is looking at what seems like a carpet. 

"Oh haha kinda reminds me of my family" you respond as the bed gets to you and you lay back looking at the ice white ceiling.

"Really?" She says sounding interested in what you had to say and seeing you lay down but doesn't say anything about it. 

"Yeah my mom comes home late and my dad works across the sea so I only see him two times a year. It's hard." You say as you feel a shift in the bed before you know it and trying to look up Yuri is on top of you and face to face with you. You glanced down in embarrassment and it didn’t help that you could see down her shirt at her big boobs. You glance back up cause this was the less embarrassing option. 

"Y-yuri are you okay?" You ask confused about what she was doing but before you could move she pushed her lips to yours.

You were confused about what was happening but you kissed her back taking your hand and putting it on the back of her head. However in seconds you feel something pushing against your thigh and you pull back and she looks at you and jumps back blushing all over her face. 

"S-sorry I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry I just....I think you should go now..." She says looking to the side not making eye contact with you and you see her covering her lap with her hands. You don't really say anything but just grab your stuff and leave walking towards your house.

*

As you open the door to your house it's dark inside. You turn on the hall light before taking off your shoes and walking towards your room. Before you get there your stomach growls and you realize you hadn't eaten since lunch. You decide to just make some ramen noodles and while you wait everything hits you like a bus. What happened? She kissed you out of the blue. Why? Was it because you called her cute? Not to mention when she was kissing you felt something poking your thigh. You sit there wondering what that could be. 

"Haha" you laugh to yourself as you get the hot water from the stove and pour it into the noodle cup. You'll ask about it tomorrow but if Yuri didn't wanna talk about it then you'll forget it. 

*

It was awkward during homeroom when you sat at your desk to see Yuri was there pretty early. She didn’t make much eye contact with you.

"Hey y/n can I talk with you at lunch on the roof." She says in a low voice so where only you can hear it.

"Y-yeah sure" you say in response and as you do Yuri seems to go back to what she was doing before. Reading. You wonder what she would say you'd only met her yesterday so you had no clue what she was truly like. Ugh why was life so difficult.

*

It was lunchtime and you grabbed an apple as you weren’t in the food to eat and were more nervous as you made your way upstairs to the roof of the school. You open the door and you see Yuri looking over the town from the roof. You really didn't want to disturb her but she's up here for a reason and you knew that reason was because of yesterday. You put your apple off to the side and you walk over to her.

"Yuri?" You speak out as you are about a foot or two behind her. 

She turns to you, the sun brings out her purple eyes and she sighs. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what happened. I blanked and ended up kissing you. I'm really sorry" Yuri says blushing her eyes looking off in the distance clouds. 

"Haha oh I mean no hard feelings... but I do have a question." You ask thinking to yourself if you should even bring this up.

"About what?" She says finally looking at you with a tense look on her face. 

"W-when you kissed me...I felt...I felt something pushing against my leg what was...that?" You ask looking at her with confusion and when you speak of it you see the tint of red on her face turned beet red. 

"Ah...that...um...that is my d-dick." She says with her hand starting to squeeze her arm. 

"Wait so you're a guy?" You ask with an even more confused face.

"No no I was born like this. I'm a girl but I have a fully functional penis." Yuri says her breathing seems to get a bit uneven.

"Oh. That's...cool" You say not really knowing how to process this. You don't think any less of her but you've never heard of this before and you couldn't help but be curious but you didn't let more questions exit your mouth. 

"We should eat don't you think? Lunch is almost over."

"Yeah let us do that."


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite Yuri to go to a party with you. Who knows what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do my best to post all the chapters I've made on here by today! So stay posted! Also there is smut towards the end so yeah!

It had been a few days since the kissing accident and the air between you and Yuri were cleaning up and you still walked with her to her house (it's a really nice home to look at). While walking you realize that Hanzo was throwing his party for the beginning of the school year party. Hanzo's parents were working as home real estate agents and so his parents would let him use a house now and then even though they weren't supposed to. The party was gonna be that Saturday so you decide that maybe some fun time will make up for the incident that happened a few days ago.

"Hey Yuri um I was wondering if you would like to go to a party?" You say as you and her walk down a major street. 

"A party?" She says as if she's thinking about it.

"Yeah a party"

"I haven't been to one so why not"

"Really you never been to one?"

"No"

"Well trust me you'll enjoy it Hanzo always has the best parties"

"Hanzo?"

"Oh yeah he's my best friend normally he'd walk me home but he seems to be busy a lot more this year."

"Oh." She says before not saying anything else. After walking for about 30 more minutes you arrive outside her house. 

"Well you will probably have to go with me so I can show you where the place is. Is 8pm a good time for you" You ask her as she starts to unlock her gate. 

"That is fine with me. What should I wear?" She ask swinging the gate open

"Anything casual but you can add a bit to it. Just long as you feel like yourself I guess." 

"Okay then (y/n). See you at 8" she says as she walks through and closes the gate behind her leaving you thinking what kind of party person Yuri would be. You soon turn and walk away from the Mansion and toward the town to find a cheap place to eat.

\---  
Saturday 7:30PM

Your dressing skills were pretty okay. You've gone to many parties but for some reason you were having a hard time finding something to wear. In the end you settled on (f/c) skinny jeans and a (f/c) crop top. You set it off with putting on earrings and making sure your hair was looking the way it should be. You look at the clock and remember that you were going to have to pick Yuri up. You make your way downstairs and the keys to your dad's car since he wasn't using it. You soon set off to pick up Yuri and you realize you were gonna be late. Not the best impression.

After 20 minutes you end up there at 8:05PM and you sigh as you wait outside the gate in your dad's black Mercedes truck. Within seconds of you pulling up you see Yuri walking out the door wearing a simple black skirt and a jean jacket with a tank top under it. She was really...amazing looking as you could think about it. She soon opens the passenger door before closing it and looking at you.

"You were 5 minutes late" 

"I'm sorry about that" 

"It's fine, I just like being on time”

"Aww well next time I'll be on time" 

As Yuri gets into the car she looks at your outfit and her eyes linger before turning towards the window and looking at the lights on the street.

\---

They arrive outside of the house that's a bit far out from the town. You could spot it a mile away from the amount of cars that were around it and the people outside. You drive up to the side of the house and get out and look over at Yuri who was still in the car staring at the house.

"Hey you ready to go in? Don't worry too much about anything even if you do do something stupid. It's more of whatever happens at Hanzo's party stays at Hanzo's party...ya know?" You say hanging on the door of the car. She looks at you before getting out, not taking her eyes off the house. You soon link your arm with hers and smile before pulling her into the house with you. 

When you open the door you are greeted by Hanzo who smiles when he sees you. 

"Ah the life of the party has arrived I see" he says not even taking into the existence of Yuri. 

"Of course and I'm here with a friend" you say as you let go of Yuri's arm and look over at her. She kinda just looks at him then at you.

"Hmm the new girl better keep a watch on her Amiga. I've been hearing some things around school about her. Seems some guys are interested." He says only glancing at Yuri but then keeping his eyes on you.

"Oh Hanzo you know I won't let anything happen to her...anyway did you get the drinks that you said you ordered?" You ask him while Yuri says unusually quiet. 

"Ah, of course and I saved it just for you! These guys are drinking beer and average vodka but you my girl get a bottle of marshmallow flavored vodka. Don't drink too much, okay? I don't want you to blackout." He says as he takes a bottle about the size of his upper arm out of his jacket and hands it to you.

"Aw Hanzo I love you sooo much! I wouldn't know what to do without you. You're a great friend." You look at the bottle and can't help but smile, not noticing the small sad face that struck Hanzo but he quickly fixes it when you look back up at him. Yuri takes notice of Hanzo's sad face when you say friend. 

"Anything for you haha...anyway I should get going I got to make sure everything is going smoothly I'll see ya around yeah?" Hanzo then rubs his hand on your (h/c) hair before making his way through the crowd. 

"See ya!" You say waving, keeping the bottle in your hand as you did so.

"He's close to you?" You hear Yuri say before you turn and look at her.

"Yeah he's my best friend we have been for a long time.” 

“Not to dig but did you and him…” 

“Date? Haha no I mean he wanted to but...anyway besides that do you drink?" You ask her as you work on the cap of the bottle. 

"N-no not really." She responds as she watches you open the cap of the bottle and smell it.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna but this is some good stuff I probably shouldn't open it in the middle of the floor cause people can see but I doubt they even notice anyway let's go see and things shall we?" You say as you grab her hand and take her around the house.

\---

It had been a few hours and you were out of it. Half off the bottle was gone and you had played beer pong and had a drinking contest with a few classmates you knew. You knew you could hold only so much alcohol so you slow down and realize that Yuri had been following you and watching what you had been doing all that time. It makes sense seeing that you were the only one who talked to her so you decide to take her somewhere more private so you can see if she wants to drink. 

“Yuri follow me t-trust me” you hic as you grab her hand and you wobble your way up some stairs and find an empty room. It takes 2 tries but you finally find one and you take Yuri into the room. You put the bottle of marshmallow flavored vodka and sit it on the nightstand and take a seat on the bed.

“Come heeerrrreee” you slur and she looks at you for a second before going to sit down a foot away from you on the bed.

“(Y/n) what are you doing?” Yuri asks with a bit of confusion in her voice.

“I'm gonna have you take a little drink you don't need to but I want you to try” you say as you fumble with the drawer handle and pull it open you rumble through it and pull out a shot glass. “Haha he took my advice… such a good guy” you mumble as you sit up straight with a shot glass in your hand and slam it on the nightstand. 

“You want me to take a shot…” Yuri says as she starts to squeeze her arm with her hand.

“Yeah just one you'll be finnnneee” you start to take the bottle and you pour some of it into the glass before moving it to the front of her face. You think you poured too much but you knew it wouldn't kill her...at least you hoped not. Yuri doesn't say anything but she takes the glass you offer and looks at it. She has this strange look on her face but only so slightly before she takes the glass back and give it back to you.

“I thought you never drank before?” you say with a bit of confusion.

“I never said….I said not really...I didn't say not at all...” she says looking at you as you pour another one for her and hand it to her. 

“Ah what an assumption I've made” you watch her take it back and give it to you again. This goes on for some time and you soon run out of vodka. 

“Dammit we ran out” you say as you try to get up after a few steps you end up falling but you are thrown off balance and you end up on top of Yuri. 

“Ah! I'm so sorry!” You mumble even though it wasn't your fault and you make eye contact with Yuri.

“I'm sorry (y/n)” she says before you know it your lips were on her. You don't know who kissed who but you were too out of it to care. You feel her hands grab your hips as she starts to push her tongue into your mouth. You do the same and end up fighting for dominance. Suddenly she pushes you so you’re on your back and she climbs on top of you. She soon moves her mouth on your neck and starts to bite and suck on it as her hands start to move under your crop top. It felt so nice and you let out a groan. As she was touching on you, you could feel something pushing against your inner thigh. You take one of your hands and you find what's poking you and to rub your hand over it and you swear you can hear Yuri let out a sigh of pleasure.

“I wanna see it” you say in a low voice into her ear and you feel her stop. She soon sits up looking over you and moves her purple hair out of her face. You then see her toss her taking off her clothes and as you see her finally remove her skirt you see a strong outline of her dick through the panties she's wearing. She soon removes these and her dick flys free from its prison standing at full attention. It's around 8 to 8 ½ inches and it's really thick. Not to mention her balls that seem to be almost the size of tennis balls. You seem it's only fair to do the same and you start to remove your clothes. As you take off your panties to realize how wet you were. You then crawl over to her and take your hand and wrap it around her cock which you could barely even do. You then take your mouth and lick the tip off it as you move your hand up and down her dick. You hear her let out a moan as her hips buck a bit towards you. Out if all the guys you've seen she had to be the biggest not to mention how long it been since you had sex in the first place. You then take your mouth and put it over the tip of her dick and you suck it, your tongue still moving around the head of it. You knew that her dick wouldn't fit in your mouth by the way she was bucking into your mouth so you pull back. You hear a sigh of disappointment from Yuri and she looks at you with the 'why’d you stop’ face. You soon just look at her and you lay back and spread your legs open for her letting her get a view of how much you wanted her. She soon pulls you towards here and grabs her dick as she rubs her shaft against your wet pussy and pushes her tip against your clit. You let out a moan and you feel your hips pushing back on her. She keeps rubbing her dick on your wet pussy and mostly having her tip rub your clit making you want her more. 

“Yuri please please fuck me” you say looking at her your hips moving on there own against her throbbing dick. 

Yuri soon has a bit of a smile on her face when you say that and she moves her dick back before putting the tip at your entrance. She then slowly pushes it into you an inch at a time and you soon feel her hit your cervix. You can tell she's as deep as she can. She lets you adjust to her size before starting to move in and out letting out little groans as she does so. You never felt this full inside in your life and it feels so nice hitting all the right spots you grab the bed's covers as you let her start to thrust inside you. She soon leans over and bites on your neck a bit harder than last time. It kinda hurts but you’re in too much pleasure to mind it. 

“Faster” you say through your teeth as she starts to move her hips faster in and out of you. You spread your legs further trying to get Yuri's dick buried as deep as it can inside you. You could feel the heat of Yuri's body radiating on to yours. You felt a strong feeling pool inside you and you couldn't help but bite your lip. 

“Yuri please” you moan out and she takes it and responds with her thrust getting harder and faster you could feel her balls starting to slap against your ass as she did so. You hear her saying something under her breath but it's so low you can't hear the words. Your hands move to her back and start to leave scratch marks as your nails dig into her and she lets out a loader moan than before. You soon wrap your legs around her waist as you feel her cock throbbing inside you before you finally feel your body let go and you're about to moan her name but she puts her lips on yours again. Your back arches as you soon feel hot shots of her cum shooting off into you warming and filling your insides. Your eyes do a bit of a roll before you close them and Yuri breaks the kiss. She doesn't remove her dick from inside you yet but soon she hears the door open. There she makes eye contact with Hanzo. He had a drink in his hand but here drops it upon seeing you under her. Yuri can see a bunch of emotions run through him with his eyes alone. He then turns and leaves the sound of the party going on below with not a single word or noise leaving his mouth.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has something to say to you.

When you open your eyes again you find yourself with a head pounding headache. Your clothes are on you and you sit up to see no sign of Yuri. You get up and walk towards the door and your legs feel like jello but you assume it was from all the alcohol. You walk downstairs to see bodies of people knocked out or sleeping. Some people are walking around making sure they have their things or taking them from other people. You make your way to the door outside and walk to the car to see Yuri sleeping in the back of the car. You don't know how she ended up there nor do you remember when you left her during the party. You soon open the door and sit in the driver's seat then close the door. As you sit in the seat you realize in the rear view mirror you have a bite mark and a hickey on your neck. You don't remember when or how that happened but long as you had fun last night in the moment... though you didn't remember most of it. You turn to tap Yuri to see if she remembers what happened. You soon notice the purple eyes are slowly opening before they look at you she sits up and stretches. 

“Hey Yuri do you remember what I did last night? I hope you didn't drink as much as I did.” You say as you start the car just to lower the windows seeing how it felt hot in the car. 

“I didn't drink as much but I don't know either…” she says in a strange tone but you guess she did just wake up.

“Well did um do you remember if anyone tried anything with you? None of them guys came after ya did they?” You say resting your head on the seat trying to rid of the headache that was building. 

“No I don't think anyone did? I'd think I'd at least remember that…” Yuri doesn't even make eye contact with you and just plays with her hands in her lap. 

“Hmmm" you rub the mark against your neck and it hurts a bit but you'll be fine. You wouldn't have done anything with anyone you don't know well...but then again you were drunk so who knows. You would ask but you knew everyone else either didn't tell or were having the same problem you were having with your memory. 

“Well I should probably drop you home… are you hungry or anything?” You say as you turn towards the wheel but you look at her through the mirror. 

“I'm fine with food thank you” she says as she soon lies on the back seat of the car and just stares at the roof. You move your eyes to the front and start the car as you drive it towards the road and then back into town.

As you made your way along the road you looked back to see Yuri was sleeping on the back seat. You assume that Yuri didn't pass out like you did last night though no matter how hard you try to can't recover the memory from that night. You feel a buzz in your pocket from your phone but you ignore it till you drop Yuri off at home. 

You soon pull up in front of Yuri’s house and you look back at her seeing her still sleeping soundly. You the. Turn your body and push her shoulder a bit before her eyes open and she looks at you sitting up and stretching her arms hitting the top of your car and rubbing her eyes.   
“Well we're at your house I'm sorry I can't remember what I did but I'm sure it was a fun time you had right? Also I realized that I don't have your number and we should text in case anything else comes up or you can remind me not to be late” You laugh as her face cracks a bit if a smile.

“Ah I don't use my phone much but I left it in my house. I can put my number in your phone if you don't mind” Yuri responds with her hand slowly opening up for you to place the phone in.

You pull out your phone and it says you got a message from Hanzo with the message: We need to talk. You didn't know what it could be but you open it ignoring the message for now and putting your phone in Yuri's hand. She soon puts in her number before handing it back to you. When you look it was her name with a wilting flower emoji next to it. It was kinda strange but cute in it's own little way. After that she opens the door and gets out the back of the car. She smiles and waves before making her way into her home. You smile and wave back before pulling away from her house and heading back to your own.

*  
When you got home you took a long hot shower getting off the smell of alcohol and something else you couldn't put your finger on but after you jumped out you realized you needed to text Hanzo back.

You dry your hands and hair before you pick up your phone and open his contact. 

You: Yes Hanzo what is it?

Dumb Butt: Is there a place we can meet to talk I just want you to know something.

You laugh at his name that you gave him in your phone but text him a few seconds later.

You: Sure why not don't see why you just can't text me but sure when and where?

Dumb Butt: Meet me at the park the swings you know our spot today at around 3 is that's fine with you.

You: Sure maybe I can get some more sleep and do some homework before I come but see you then Hanzo

Dumb Butt: See ya then (y/n). Be safe!

You laugh at the last part. He normally says that but this was really out of context but you didn't mind it was Hanzo you best friend. You then walk to your room to get dressed and ready for today. 

*

You were in the garage getting your bike out so you can ride it to the park. It wasn't too far from your house so why not. You soon take off down the street peddling it to the metal. You tried to be safe but you did have to dodge a few cars. You soon arrive at the park and are really surprised to see few people here on a Sunday like this. You park your bike and lock it before heading to the swing set and sitting down. You pull out your phone and you see you're a few minutes early so you decide to text Yuri to see how she's doing.

You: Hey Yuri! How are you?

Yuri: I'm fine, just tired.

You: Oh where are you sleeping or trying to? I'm so sorry

Yuri: It's okay don't worry about it I was gonna do some housework anyway.

You: Ah well I won't hold you back :P

Yuri: What are you up to (y/n)?

You: Just meeting with Hanzo he said he had something to tell me

Yuri: Ah okay well I hope it's nothing bad.

You: Who knows speaking of him here he comes I'll talk to you later okay? See ya!

You put your phone back into your pocket as you see Hanzo walking towards you before taking a seat on the swing next to you. His face seems different, more of a worried look on his face. 

“Hanzo are you alright?” You ask looking at him and leaning over to see his face more clearly and he looks at you with hard eyes before relaxing his face and chuckling. 

“(Y/n)...what's your relationship with Yuri?” He says to you which seems out of the blue and you laugh at him and shake your head.

“Hanzo are you serious? Me and Yuri are just friends nothing more nothing less.” You say in an honest truth.

“I feel like you and her are too close and maybe you shouldn't spend too much time with her.” He says his face is turning hard and serious.

“Hanzo I can't believe you're even saying this right now. You wanted me to know her and now you're going back on it? Did something happen between you and her or ...are you jealous?” You say kicking your legs a bit moving swinging you back and forth a bit. 

“No! No. I'm not, it’s just I saw something last night.” He says moving his hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

“What are you talking about Hanzo? What did you see?” You ask him, folding your arm curious to what he had to say. 

“I- I don’t wanna say let’s say I saw you two being a little too close.” He started to pace a little in the spot where he was standing.

“Look Hanzo I know I can get a little flirty when I’m drunk but I swear it didn’t mean anything. Sure I don’t know what was happening exactly but most I would have done was kissed her okay?” You say to him grabbing him by the shoulders so he’d stayed still. 

“I don’t kn-” You put your finger on his lips and just hug him. 

“Hanzo please I know you still like me but I only see you as a brother okay? I’m not looking for anything so don’t worry. I know I can have my moments but remember we are just friends okay?” You say trying to set it straight looking into his eyes. You see him relax and sigh. 

“I know I know, can I just… hug you?” He says with a sadness in his eyes. You smile at him lightly before pulling him in and you two hug for a bit. Soon you pull back feeling some resistance from him and you kiss his cheek. 

“Well I must get going if you need anything remember if you need anything from me just call okay?” You say as you start to walk back to your bike before leaving him standing there wallowing in his sadness.


	5. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the shorter chapters.

Hanzo was walking back home shaking his head as he could wipe the memory of you and Yuri naked in bed together. He knew what he saw and that he'd never taken drugs at least in that moment. Sure he was a little drunk too that night but he knows what he saw. It was still bright out so he saw there was no problem in walking down an alley to get to his house quickly. He turned and walked but something felt off about it. Mid way he turned his head behind him and he just saw an empty alleyway behind him. He shrugged it off and kept walking but before he knew it he felt a big pain over his head as he was knocked to the ground. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. He could hear a slight laugh as he felt his body being dragged deeper into the alley. He would try and scream for help but his voice was stuck in his throat from the shock of the situation. He soon feels his body being leaned up against a wall and there seemed to be a lot more darkness than before then he realized he was blindfolded. 

“You know I don't like people that try to interfere with my plans especially people like yourself.” A voice says to him and he can't seem to put a finger on it. He wanted to speak but something was in his mouth blocking him from talking. 

“You didn't tell her what you saw and I guess I can give that to you but saying we’re too close? Big mistake don't you think? I need her to trust me.” The voice says rather close to his ear making him shiver in fear. Soon everything is quiet before he hears the sound of metal scraping the ground and pushing on his leg. 

“I can't let you go unpunished but it won't be as bad as it could've been. I need my girl to be happy until she can part with you of course” within seconds of those words being said an immense amount of pain surges through his leg in the sound of crushing bones rang in his ears. He felt his eyes tearing up as his voice tried to find freedom but it didn't. He had never been so filled with anger and confusion. His brain was struggling to keep up with all of this. Why did this stranger play the pronoun game? Her? Who is her? All of his was running through his mind when it clicked and when it did he felt a tear running down his face. Her was (y/n) and the person doing this had to be Yuri or someone working for her? Her voice sounded off not like what he heard before. His leg was in so much pain he couldn't focus anymore and soon passed out from the shock of the attack on his leg. 

*  
You wake up to the sound of your phone ringing and you wonder who it could be this late at night. You grab your phone off the dresser and look at the contact. Ms.Shimada. This was Hanzo’s mom who was also kinda like your mom but with more wealth. Still strange for her to be calling you not to mention it was 3 in the morning. You swipe on the answer button. 

“(y/n)! I’m sorry for calling so late but have you seen Hanzo? He's normally at home by now but if he’s gonna stay out late he normally calls can I can’t help but worry. Have you seen him? Is he with you?” Ms.Shimada asked, her voice full of worry. 

“Sorry Ms.Shimada but I haven’t seen him since this three in the afternoon yesterday” You say sleep laying it thick on your voice.

“Did he tell you he was going anywhere?”

“No I could only assume that he was gonna just go home.” You responded, your eyes.

“Well...Thank you for answering (y/n) when you can. Can you please call him or text him and see if he answers you? Goodnight dear.”

“Don’t worry I will and Night Ms.Shimada” You soon hear the other side of the call beep and your phone goes back to its home screen. 

*  
You wake up stretching in your bed wondering if Hanzo had been found. You grab your phone and see you got a message from Ms.Shimada.

Ms.Shimada: Hanzo is home but spent the night in the hospital. Apparently he was attacked. 

You stare at the message with shock in your body. Attacked? Why? How? Maybe if i went with him this wouldn’t have happened. Your mind racing with questions before closing it and going to text Yuri. You looked at the screen wanting to text her something for comfort but maybe you should keep it to yourself at least for now. 

You get out of bed and go to the bathroom, getting ready and head over to his house. After your quick shower you throw on your hoodie and some shorts before getting your bike and riding to his home which was about 45 minutes away but you didn’t care you mind wondering how this even happened. 

Once there you put the bike on the side of their porch and knocked on the door. Soon Ms.Shimada opens the door and smiles.

“Oh (y/n) you came over. I would’ve prepared food if I had known but Hanzo is upstairs in his room.” She says to you as you say thank you before heading upstairs to Hanzo’s room. Once you get there you knock and walk in and see him lying on his bed his legs in cast and his arms too. Whoever had attacked him fucked him up really good. You walk over and you stand over him. 

“Hanzo?” You say as you and his eyes are still closed he looked like he was sleeping. 

“Ah he’s been sleeping for a while. They gave him pain meds but it makes him sleep a lot. He probably won’t be in school for a week but hopefully they’ll find who did this to him.” You hear Ms.Shimada say from the door frame.

“I wish I could’ve been there for him. Maybe if I was there this wouldn’t have happened” You say to her still looking at him sleeping in his bed. 

“Ah don’t beat yourself up okay? I wouldn’t want you to be attacked like this too. I just wanna know why and who would do this. This looked personal.” She says to you walking over to the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know anyone who doesn’t like him. He's so nice and is a big people pleaser. I just can’t believe this… I need to go. I don’t think I can handle looking at this.” You say trying not to cry as you start to walk towards the door.

“Well if you hear anything please let me know. Lock the bottom lock on your way out. I'll get the other later.” Ms.Shimada says looking down at her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hanzo who could have done this to him? *Sarcasm*


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In emotional distress what's a better idea then visiting your new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut in this chapter!

While on your bike you think maybe you should visit Yuri just to see what she was up to and you just needed to get your mind off what happened. It wasn’t long before you were in front of her home. You looked through the gate at the house before going to the gate and buzzing the doorbell. You didn’t get an answer so you were about to leave before you for a text on your phone.

Yuri: One second I’ll buzz you in

You wonder what she was doing but you waited before the gate opened and you biked your way up the driveway to the front of the house. Once at the front you just leave your bike on the side before walking to the door which opened soon as you got there. You looked and saw Yuri looking at you and what you were wearing. 

“Hey.” She said opening the door more let you in.

“Hey haha… sorry for coming so unexpected.” You say as you walk in still amazed at how big and beautiful her house was. She closed the door behind you, locking it. 

“It’s okay I wasn’t doing much anyway.” She starts to talk off to her room which was upstairs and you followed her up. Something seemed weird but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Once you got to her room you kind of just stood in the middle of the room. 

“Is something wrong?” Yuri asked, her voice sounding a little deep but it was barely noticeable.

“Ah...well Hanzo was attacked… and it’s really bad.” You say your eyes tearing up as you rub your arm.

“Oh” Yuri says, walking over to you and standing over you looking at you in your eyes.

“Y-yeah…” You say feeling your heart start to speed up before looking away and going to sit on the bed to calm down. 

“Well at least you’re okay.” She says going to get the cup of tea off her desk and drinking it.

“Well yeah I wasn’t there… man I just want him to be okay. Maybe I was too mean to him.” You say thinking about giving him a chance once he feels better. Sure it would be out of pity but you wanted to make him feel good and maybe he wouldn’t get in the way of your education. 

“What do you mean?” She says waking you from your day dreaming and seeing how she’s standing right in front of you. 

“Well um… nothing.” You say feeling kind of uncomfortable how close she was. You came to be comforted to feel better but she seemed off. Before you could speak she moved her hand to caress your cheek and you swallowed.

“Y-yuri what are you doing?” You ask, having a hard time reacting. You did like her, you truly did but you came to get your mind off things. Maybe this would get your mind off things? Before you know it her lips were on your neck pushing you back. You felt yourself getting aroused as she did so not resisting. Before you know it she was pulling off your hoodie leaving you bare chest and body exposed for her to attack with her lips. Moving down kissing your collarbone and then your boobs. She sucked on one and used her hand to play with the other. 

“Yuri please” You moaned, rubbing your legs together. You could feel the wetness pooling in your shorts seeing you didn’t put on any underwear since you were in a hurry this morning. She soon moved to start to pull down your pants kissing your stomach as she did so. Once off she dropped them to the side and started to kiss the side of your thighs teasing you more making you whimper for more. She teased a bit more looking up at you looking like she was waiting for you to say something.

“Yuri please I’m begging you.” You say your body needing more.

“Please what?” She says looking dead into your eyes.

“E-eat my pussy please” You say embarrassed even saying that out loud but it put a smile on Yuri’s face before she took a long lick of your wet nectar. You bite your lip before she moves to focus on your clit flicking her tongue over sending shocks up your body. You didn’t believe how good she was at this and before you knew it she was sucking on your clit switching back and forth. It was overloading and you felt your hands move to grab Yuri’s hair feeling yourself getting closer and closer. 

“Fuck don’t stop please I’m so close” With that response along she plunged her two of her fingers into your wet soaking pussy. You couldn’t help but arch your back. It was so much. Her attacking your clit with your tongue and her fingers plunging into you. You felt yourself cumming and all over her face and over her fingers. She kept going for a little after but stopped as she leaned up and you could see her bulge in her pants. She took off her shirt throwing it to the side but leaving her bra on. She then pulled down her pants, her panties barely keeping down her panties that she wore. She then freed her cock letting it spring free it throbbing so much and pre-cum leaking from it.

“D-do you have any condom or…” you ask shyly and she looks down at you with a smirk. Her eyes darkened full of lust. 

“No. I don’t.” She says leaning down kissing on your neck again. 

“Well I… I'm not on anything I haven’t been in a while so… could you pull out?” You say knowing that it was still a chance you could get pregnant but it was slim and what was the chance of it happening to you. She didn’t say anything though but you could feel her cock throbbing against your pussy. She then pulled back before kissing your lips. Soon as she did you could feel her cock pushing inside you and you both groaned into each other's mouths. 

“So tight” She moaned as she started to thrust into you. She pulled back from her kiss and put your leg over her shoulder before thrusting deep inside you hitting all the right spots and making grunts leave your mouth with every push. It was like she was in a rut and couldn’t get enough of you. 

“Yuri you feel so good inside me f-fuck don’t stop.” You grab her covers as she continues her assault on your pussy. She soon takes the hand that isn’t keeping your leg in place and puts two fingers in her mouth before rubbing over your clit as she continues to pound into you. You didn’t understand how she was so amazing at this none of the other people you’d had fucked never had you feeling like this. Sometimes they barely could make you cum once but Yuri was something else. You felt her staring to throb even more inside you.

“Mine. Mine. Mine” You heard Yuri start to groan out as her thrust became erratic you could tell she was close. You wanted to remind her to pull out but you were in so much pleasure it was hard to get the words out.

“Yur- ugh fuck don’t” Before you could attempt to finish the sentence you felt your eyes roll back as you came hard around her dick feeling your pussy trying to milk her for everything she’s got. You curse your body in your mind but hopefully Yuri had more sense than you primal senses and your body not wanting her to pull out and to spill everything she’s got into your unfertilized womb. But it wasn’t long before Yuri took one last thrust shooting her seed deep inside you. You could feel the hot cum filling you and couldn’t help but stick your tongue out in pleasure. Your legs shaking in pleasure and you could feel your body push against hers as she did so. 

“S-Shit” You hear her say as her eyes return back to normal but she falls on top of you. It seems like she passed out her dick not soft but still inside of you. You just rubbed the back of her head thinking of the pill you’d definitely would have to take after this encounter.


	7. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sticking your ground. Is that really a good idea?

You didn’t remember when you passed out but you did. When you wake up you sit up and are still in Yuri’s bed. You look around and you see Yuri with her purple eyes looking down at you and you kinda jump back.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” She says holding a tray in her hands that had a pill in a cup and water that was also in a cup.

“I just didn’t expect you to be there, you're fine haha.” you say rubbing the back of your head looking at the tray and back up at her. She sits down on the edge of the bed and sets it down on her night stand. 

“Here take this” She says handing you the pill and you grabbing it. It looked normal and how sweet was it she actually went and got you the morning after pill right? You throw it to the back of your throat before she hands you the water and you swallow it. 

“T-Thank you” You say to her wondering when she went to get it but you were just glad she did, especially after what happened last night. You felt your arousal started to build just thinking about it.

“Hey, Yuri this is just a friend thing right?” You ask looking at her. She was pretty of course from her purple eyes and long purple hair. She was tall but you didn’t feel overpowered. She seemed reserved and kept to herself… until it came to you. 

“I like you.” Yuri says playing with her hair and her face flushing as she said so. “I really want you to be mine. Belong to me. I mean we’ve… done this.” She says, still sitting next to you. 

“Yuri…” You say taken aback by the sudden confession. “I think you’re great and you’re pretty but I’m trying to focus on school and Hanzo is hurt and I’m not trying to add more responsibilities to my plate.” 

“(y/n) I don’t want anyone, but you to make me feel so nice and treat me so nice.” She moves toward you making you move back a bit. She grabs your face and looks you in your eyes. “I know you feel the same. We were made for each other. I just know it I-” Before she could continue you interrupt her.

“Yuri stop.” You say moving her hand from your face and getting up. You see your clothes and put them on which doesn’t take long. “Look I think you’re a good girl but I think we need some time apart.” You start towards the door and walk down the stairs going to get your bike so you can leave. You hop on and bike towards the gate that opens when you go towards it leaving Yuri with a smile on her face as you go. 

*  
A few days later ~

You had gone to school like normal the past few days but it didn’t feel the same without Hanzo. He was the one you did almost everything with and Yuri felt off ever since a few days ago. It looked like she was ignoring you but you couldn't help but feel like you were being watched. Even when you looked up to look around no one was looking at you at all. You tried your best to just ignore the feeling. Maybe you could talk to her once this whole thing ran over. You didn’t sit alone at lunch, you sat with some good friends. I mean friends as in you only talked with them at school but you were in your own little world. Hanzo would have to stay another week at home since the doctors didn’t think it was smart for him to go back to school yet. You did take the responsibility to take his school work to him after school was over on your bike. He had been awake a few times you came over and they gave him less powerful medicine so he wouldn’t be so drowsy. However, he only said a few words to you. You just assumed it was because he went through a dramatic event and just needed time to himself so you didn’t stay too long. You mostly just went home after that. You’d play games on your PC hoping everything could go back to normal. But something didn’t feel right. It felt like you were being watched at random times. Walking to class, biking to Hanzo’s, going out to get food, going home, and while playing games. You would look around and check but there was no one anywhere and you tried your best to ignore the feeling. 

You hear your phone buzz.

Hanzo: Hey (y/n), I'm sorry I haven’t talked to you much but we are definity going to need to. I just hate seeing you see me like this you know? 

You: Haha it’s okay Hanzo it’s a relief to hear you say that.

Hanzo: So… are you still talking to Yuri?  
You: Ah no somethings happened and i thought we could use a break

It took some time before he replied but he did.

Hanzo: Ah okay well I’ll let you know when we can talk. We have to do it at my house. It's the only place I feel safe telling you.

You: Well why don’t you just text it to me now? 

Hanzo: Can’t I’ll tell you when I feel I am ready. But stay safe okay (y/n)?

You: Oh? Okay i will you too Hanzo <3

Ugh. You couldn’t believe that you sent him a heart but you did love him. As a friend of course. Now back to the real problem. Your period was late. You gave it a few days it should’ve been here 5 days ago but it wasn’t. You knew sex sometimes threw it off but seeing you had raw sex with a full creampie it didn’t ease any thoughts in your mind. You took the pill Yuri gave you. Was it faulty? 

You took a big deep breath in and another one out. You decided you didn’t need to worry about that for now. It was just late, maybe that pill fucked your body a little bit and your period would come in a few days. You lift your head back to your computer screen and continue playing a new dating sim you bought a few days ago. 

*

You were walking to the door before pressing the doorbell. You didn’t understand why he waited so late to have you come talk to him but since the place you lived was for the most part safe you didn’t have a problem. Soon the door opens and his mother is standing.

“Oh y/n I wasn’t expecting you so late this night but I’m guessing you’re here to visit Hanzo.” She says moving so you can walk in. 

“Haha yeah he wanted to see me and spend some time talking so here I am” You say as you walk past her and make your way to Hanzo's room.

“Well I won’t bother you guys but if you need anything let me know” She says closing the door and going back to what looks like her own room. Once you get to Hanzo’s room you knock and open the door to see him. He looked way better than when you last saw him. He still had some bruises and bandages on him and a cast on one of his legs but he still made an improvement. He had looked over at you and he had a small smirk on his face. He always felt good when he got to see you. You still had a pang of guilt that if maybe you had been there with him this wouldn’t have happened. 

“y/n! You came! I’m glad…” He said patting the side of his bed letting you know you could sit down there. You closed his door behind you before sitting down. 

“Of course, you are my best friend after all. How are you feeling? You look better” 

“I’m feeling fine… a little pain here and there but I should be better soon enough to go back. Might still have the cast my leg was hurt really bad. I’m just thankful it’s just broken bones.” He forces a laugh out before his eyes turn off to the side. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry I couldn’t be there I just keep thinking maybe if I was there…” You say fumbling with your hands.

“No! (y/n) this is not your fault! Blame the person who did this… speaking of it I think I might have an idea who did it” He says finally looking at you with a harshness in his face. 

“Who? Why haven’t you told anyone? Called the police? Anything?” You say concerted that he wouldn’t do this after being hurt so badly. 

“I just needed to tell you first. It’s someone that we both know we go to school with them.” He says sitting up more to lean on the headboard of his bed. 

“That doesn’t mean anything you should still have them pay for what they did to you” You say with anger in your voice that he could be so stupid. 

“But you like them so much…” His voice is lower now as he says it. His voice even had a hint of pain in it. 

Just as you are about to respond to you there’s a loud thump on his window. You and him look over alarmed. You both look for a while but it seems to maybe just be a branch that fell from the tree outside his window. You soon get a vibration from your phone and you dig it out of your pocket. It’s from Yuri.

Yuri: y/n I’m sorry for the way I acted. It’s just I’ve never had a friend as great as you before. Would you mind coming over sometime this weekend so I can make it up to you? 

“Who is it?” Hanzo responds out of curiosity. 

“It’s Yuri”   
“What did she say?”

“It doesn’t matter at the moment. But who is this person you think attacked you?” You slide your phone back into your pocket to respond to.

“Yuri…” 

When you hear the name you’re shocked. He couldn’t be serious right? This had to be some joke, some type of jealousy. You wanted to laugh and ask was it a joke but by the look on his face you could tell he wasn’t joking around.

“Look… there has to be some kind of mistake. Yuri would never do that. She’s nice, reserved, and just doesn’t seem the type. I know she might seem like competition since she likes me but I swear you’re my best friend Hanzo.” You say grabbing his hands and holding them. You could see a light blush on his face. 

“(Y/n)…” 

“Maybe it was someone from our school but it couldn’t be her. No matter who it is we will find them okay?” You say as you lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I- I-” He seems stuck. 

“It’s just to help you feel better okay?” You say as you softly rub the top of his head. “But if you need anything just text me. I'll be here for you okay?” You hear him let out a long sigh and start to lay back down. 

“Thank you (y/n). You’re a good friend. I’ll probably head to sleep soon so I can heal but just text me when you get home? So I know you’re safe.” 

“Of course. Hope you rest well” You tell him as you get up off his bed and start to head out. Little did you know what your poor friend was in for.


	8. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wants to make up. What could go wrong?

When you finally make it home you pull out your phone and decide to respond to Yuri. 

You: Of course I would enjoy coming over during the weekend. 

Yuri: Great. Also… what did you do today?

You: I just went to visit a friend today that’s all.

Yuri: Oh. Well… can’t wait to see you. 

You: Of course! I’m glad we get to talk again. I’ve missed hanging out with you. 

With that message you felt yourself getting tired. You head to the bathroom to get ready for bed before flopping over and curling up. You couldn’t help but think about what Hanzo said to you. Would Yuri attack him? You decide to play it safe and when you go over you’ll take a look around her place. Hopefully you could play it off. You’re best friend wouldn’t lie would he?

\---  
Saturday

You wake up rubbing your eyes and look at your phone to see what time it is. Almost 12 and you see you got a few weird messages from Hanzo. It was honestly just a punch of random pressed letters. Maybe he sat on his phone or something? You look past it and laugh thinking about how funny that was. You text him back.

You: Hanzo I think you accidentally sent me some letters? Sadly they didn’t come in the mail. 

You chuckle at yourself for the joke you just made. But today was the day you had to go see Yuri. You were glad that she was feeling better about the whole situation but you also had a mission to see if she was suspicious. You didn’t think she would hurt anything but nothing was impossible. You hop in the shower before getting dressed. It seemed like a nice warm day outside so you decided to walk to her house instead of biking or driving. 

Once you got to the gate door on the outside you buzzed the button before it clicked open and you walked through. You wondered how Yuri kept the property so nice. The grass was cut and there were a lot of nicely crafted bushes. You snap out of it when you get to the door and Yuri is standing right there. She was wearing a tan sweater and black legging. You wanted to ask how she hid her well… part so well but you decided not to ask. 

“Hey Yuri…” You say as she lets you into her house. Still huge like it always was.

“Hey (y/n). Did you eat?” She asks closing the large door behind you and starts to walk somewhere that wasn’t her room. You weren’t complaining as you also had a curiosity to see more of the house. 

“No… haha speaking of it I forgot to eat before I came here.” You can’t take your eyes off the hall. It was expensive vase’s and art. You could see at the end of the hall a huge picture of what seemed to be Yuri and her family. Soon she turns into a room which ends up being the kitchen. 

“I can make you something if you like. I wouldn’t mind it.” She says turning abruptly and making you walk right into her body. You jump back, your face a bit flushed.   
“I- yes. I mean sorry. But I mean… I’m not going to turn down free food… you can make me whatever.” You look at her, she just smirks in return. She turns back around and goes to get stuff out of the drawers. They seem like they have recently been filled with different kinds of food. You see she was getting ready to make you breakfast type foods and that you did not mind at all. 

“You can go look around if you want. I won’t hold you in this room and I see how curious you are.” She says as she starts to crack a few eggs. 

“Oh haha yeah it’s just your house is so big.” You say but you do end up leaving the kitchen and go back into the hall. You explore the rooms. Nothing too interesting other than all the way in the back there was an indoor pool. You then end up at the big picture of Yuri and her family. Her father seemed like a simple dude. He seemed high class but they all did. You could see that she got a lot of features from her mother. Like her purple hair and her purple eyes. It was most fascinating. Your nose is soon hit with delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Who knew she could cook this was way better than what you do at your own house. You soon make your way back to see on the table some pancakes, waffles, and french toast. Then on the side bacon and eggs. Your mouth watered at the sight of it. You go to sit down at the table at the end of it and Yuri sits across from you. It was a small circle table that was in the kitchen compared to the big dining room that was a room over but you didn’t mind at all. 

“Thank you for the food! You know you didn’t have to make this much.” You start to drive into the food and it tastes amazing. You didn’t know what to eat first so you started with a little bit of everything. 

“I’d do anything for you. So (y/n) you know I care about you dearly.” She eyes you looking at you eat everything she gave you. 

“Yeah. I know. But that is what makes you such a great friend.” Slowing down stuffing your face to look at her. She seemed calm and her normal awkward but caring self. 

“You don’t want me because of Hanzo… right?” Her voice getting a bit lower. 

“N-no! Not at all. You’re amazing but it’s just school you know?” Now you can feel that something was off. This food was making you feel weird. Tired? You couldn’t tell. 

“Oh (y/n) you’re so nice. But just seeing you kiss him…” You can feel her chair moving back and her standing up. 

“Kiss?” You thought about it. Wait how did she know? You try and stand up but your body is nonresponsive. 

“There’s only so much a girl can take. We’ll talk when you wake up.” Before you knew it your eyes were getting heavy and before you knew it you slipped into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a shorter chapter. Also this is where I ended it. I don't know when I'll update it again but we shall see.


End file.
